sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Slushroom
Slushroom Slushroom is a Frost/Sweet creature. It has a 1/10 chance of dropping itself and has a 1/10k chance to be shiny. It spawns in the Snowfield area in Boleterra, where it resides along with its evolutions. Its model was made by Kyle0917. Description "It is very shy; it is afraid other creatures will try to eat it because it looks like a giant ice cream cone. Therefore, it rarely joins the Boleterran parties, preferring to stay in the small snowfield with the DoubleScoopSlushrooms that remain there." Overview Slushroom is a small ice cream themed mushroom, based off of a unnamed species of mushroom in New Caldonia that can grow into two forms. It has a grey base, similar to a puffball, with grape, ocean water, and cherry flavoring on top, respective to height. They are a timid race, who fear larger creatures and try to find DoubleScoopShroom to protect them. Type Coverage Slushrooms are small sweetshrooms who's frost powers go boom at the first sign of boom, living in the Frost and making the cold to them not. Frost type attacks are like trying to kill a SandGolem with a rock. What is the anathema of these icy nice babies is fire. From their flamboyant personalities to their melting attacks, sending a Slushroom to fight a candle is still cruel. Because of this, they have learned to avoid fire altogether, and tend to stay in more cold areas, even jumping in water if the situation is dire enough. Though they live near it, dealing with any Aqua creatures can be a pain in the neck. They water down any flavor in food and making any sweet attacks they use much weaker. Although not inherently light type, they contain the power to overcome dark-touched creatures like the invading Blood Fungus. Slaying any demonic fire, ire the DemonLavaWasp, will be quite unchallenging. Training a Slushroom So, you want the sweet with a crystaline heartbeat, the Shroom of a fiery doom, the cherry King of Disco swing? Then I'll give it to you! Then I'm gonna teach you how to get a TripleScoopShroom, starting as if you had just popped out from the egg batch! When you get to Main Island as a Baby Slushroom, the best place to start training is the barn. Chicks have no immunity to the cold, so use your icey powers to freeze them like freezerburnt chicken nuggets! The next place you'll be training is over in Goblin village, where these pyromaniac hippies will learn to stay cool the hard way! Finally, head in the Graveyard to wrassle up some Skeletons and zombies, melting their rotting mouths with sugary overload! When you make it to the Child stage of 10-20, you'll have a variety of islands ripe for your picking, but you'll want to get off Main as soon as possible. If you are desserted on Main, you can go hunting in the forest for chickens, or terrorize Jimbly. Know that having a duel with Jimbly will be insanity levels of difficult, and to use frost attacks while avoiding toxic attacks that'll rot your cherry! Once you've gained enough money, sail to Oilbound immediately. Battling Oil Demons for the farming, and Oblivions for a chocolate challenge! What is more of a challenge, but I recommend you not fighting, are the GreaterOilAvengers, due to them having the same Endurance as Biggie Shrooms back on main. If you feel obligated, farming Moss Turtles and PalmDragons can be beneficial with some minty freshness! If you have the funds, or you're reading this around Halloween, head to Spectralunar for some haunted frights! Battle the Posssed Piano and as many suits of armor as you see, and before you know it, you'll be reading to add your second serving of Whoopcheeks! Stat Overview While it won't see large grand plays, this isn't a bad start at all! All around defenses and a vitality stat that helps defend against the counter types's status moves; Pyro, Toxic, and Insect, along with a decent spirit, the only downside isn't even a crippling weakness. Statistics Vitality: 66 Strength: 22 Guard: 40 Spirit: 49 Endurance: 39 Agility: 38 Evolves From: N/A Evolves Into: DoubleScoopSlushroom Drops: Slushroom 1/10 Category:Creatures Category:Boleterra Creatures Category:Frost-type Creatures Category:Sweet-type Creatures